


We're All In The Mood For A Melody

by fatedfeathers



Series: Sing Us a Song, You're the Piano Man [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedfeathers/pseuds/fatedfeathers
Summary: Philip runs into someone unexpected.





	

Philip sat at his piano, watching the people file into the small cafe. It was Saturday, so the manager had asked him to be the live music for the weekend again. His music had been a hit the week before, when the manager, an old friend of his, first asked him to play.

“Only for you, Theo,” he’d agreed reluctantly. It had taken weeks of her asking him for him to finally cave. And though it had been years since he’d played the piano for anyone other than his empty house, he had smiled and played just as well as he’d ever performed before.

He hadn't meant to agree to come back, but Theo kept messaging him about people asking if the piano player would be coming back. Reluctantly, he agreed to play a second week.

So, here he is. Nine o’clock on a Saturday night, watching people straggle into the cafe. He waited until almost everyone had filed in before making his announcement.

“Hey everyone, welcome to Not Your Average Joe. I'm Philip and I'm performing tonight. There are a few songs I definitely want to play for you, but feel free at any time to come up and request a song!” he grinned at the assembled crowd. Only about half of them are paying attention to him, but the ones who were smiled back at him.

Philip got through two songs before someone made a request. He gladly played it, though he said he wouldn't sing.

“Some people can play piano  _ and _ sing. I am not one of those people,” he said laughingly.

A few songs later, a young man around Phil's age approached the piano. He cradled a latte of some sort in his hands, close to his chest as though trying to absorb the warmth. Something about him piqued Philip's interest; he was familiar, but Phil couldn't place where he knew him from.

Before he got too lost in thought, the familiar man spoke up.

“I know this is going to sound strange, but I have a song request. I don't know the name of it, but I know some of the tune? It's kind of sad and sweet, and I used to know the whole thing when I was younger…” he cleared his throat before he hummed a few measures of a melody. Philip's eyes widened.

He knew that melody.

It was a melody he wrote for his first boyfriend, back in his freshman year of high school. Only one other person could know that melody.

Philip’s hands shook on the keys. He didn't know how to respond; does he say yes and reunite with his childhood friend and first love? Or say no, and live on as he was?

It took him a moment to realize that the man was still staring at him expectantly. He hesitated for a minute more; he’d write it off later as trying to recall if he knew the tune.

Finally, he couldn't keep the man waiting any longer. He gave his response, made a choice.

  
“No, I'm sorry, I don't know it… is there another song I can play for you?”


End file.
